Sasuke and the dobe
by Means To An End
Summary: Sasuke and naruto both had harsh lives. Sasuke Knows that, but hes only ever been just "the dobe" to him. What happens when Sasuke hears crying in the forest? what will he do when he finds out its naruto? Sasunaru Narusasu R


Sasuke

It was most probably the most surreal and most horrifying sight I belived I had ever seen. The room was dark, blood spread across the floor, the dead unmoving bodies of my parents clumped in a heap on the floor. Yes, surreal was the best way to describe it. Do you know the definition of surreal? "_Weirdly unfamiliar, distorted, or disturbing, like the experiences in a dream". _Oh yes, that was the perfect way to describe it…almost the _only_ way I could. I remember peering into the darkness, eyes widening as the black shadow drew closer. I remember the metallic stench of blood rising to my unprepared nose. I would've gagged at the very smell, had I not seen him standing there. Only one word escaped my parted lips before my life, purpose, and family disappeared before my teary eyes. "Brother…?"

Naruto

"Monster", they said, "evil", they said, "kill it", they said… Everyone was the same. Everyone's always looking with shadowed faces, carefully well hidden glares of hatred, and almost sickeningly sweet fake smiles. What do they know about me anyway?! That I saved their asses from a demon fox?! That I love this town more than the next guy? (Sasuke walks by) Erm...not him...Well, you get my point! Their children throw rocks at me, their parents scorn me, and they themselves hate me for saving their lives! _I'm _not the demon fox; _I'm_ the one who it was sealed in so that no one would die like that ever again! Why do they do this to _me_? Sometimes at night I sit in my bed and think about it all. Hatred, Love, and all the other emotions in the mix, what are they exactly? Is this…sadness? Are these…Tears?

Third person point of view

The moon was more beautiful than ever before, full and silvery white casting eerie milky white rays of light onto the earth. Sasuke had seen it, and almost smiled to himself. He deliberately walked to the training grounds slowly, so he could let himself be bathed in moonlight. As he strolled through an empty quiet forest, he heard muffled sobs and quiet shaky breaths being drawn. "Who's there?" He thought "I shouldn't bother them…" He stood there silently for a moment, wondering if he should impose on this person…whoever they were. While slowly pondering this, curiosity got the better of him, and he stepped out from behind the trees and shrubs into the grassy clearing. There was a large smooth gray rock in the center of the field, the plain rock shone silver in the moonlight, illuminating the person on top of it. And there he was, the number one most cheerful person Sasuke had ever met…crying? "Whoa, whoa, whoa, there's definitely something wrong with this picture…" he thought in awe He opened his mouth a bit and said "Naruto…Is that you?"

Naruto was devastated. Sasuke _had seen him crying_. Sasuke had seen _him,_ the never give in kid, _crying_. "Oh no," he thought "I'll never hear the end of this…he'll laugh at me for the rest of my life." Naruto didn't mean to say it, but words came out of his mouth, like he couldn't control them. "oh no, not you, anyone but you…"he said miserably. No. Way. He, the great Naruto Uzumaki, had just soiled his reputation for the rest of his life. Sasuke couldn't belive his ears. Naruto was…sobbing?? "Here it comes…the laughter..."Naruto thought as he waited for any type of noise to erupt from Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke climbed the rock slowly; using Naruto's outstretched hand for balance until he was sitting across from him on the cool rock. What Naruto expected to be a lot of name calling and laughter, became whispers of comfort. Sasuke barely knew what he was doing. First he looked at those puffy eyes, flushed cheeks, teary eyes, adorably glazed over, and then he was hugging his rival, cooing comforting and reassuring things softly into his ear. Naruto was in a state of horror and…bliss?"I like this… What's that about?" he thought, latching himself around the raven haired boy's waist, burying his face in his shirt.

"Don't cry, don't cry," Sasuke found himself saying softly to the boy hugging him "everything's going to be okay…I'm here for you, I promise" Naruto sighed into his embrace. Then it hit him. Only couples and close friends should do this. Naruto backed away and stuttered "S-Sasuke?" Sasuke opened his eyes wide "oh no…what did I just do?!," He thought "U-Um Naruto…"he began to say "Do you wanna keep doing that?" Naruto said a bit insecurely "I sorta like it when you do that- Sasuke teme"

"dobe" Sasuke sighed in relief as he looked down into pools of ocean blue eyes. Naruto felt a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach and blushed deeply. "He looked…cute," thought Sasuke "No you idiot! This is Naruto were talking about here!" he thought firmly to himself. A little voice in the back of his mind stated "but you liked it". Sasuke smirked mischievously and pressed his lips against the smaller boys. "mmph!" Naruto said in surprise before softly back, as if in a daze like trance. Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance witch he was granted. The two kissed, Naruto laying on the rock with Sasuke was over him gently cupping Naruto's cheeks, with Naruto's hands in his hair rubbing his scalp, playing with his hair. After a while the two parted, panting from lack of air. "Thank you" Naruto said, grabbing his rivals hand in his own, and climbing down the rock giggling and running back towards the cluster of homes in konoha. Suddenly Naruto put on a Make-Belive serious face and said "You owe me another one teme"

Sasuke smirked "feel free to ask any time dobe"


End file.
